Look into My Eyes and See
by Halawen
Summary: Luke Bilyk and Aislinn Paul work together and are close friends but recently their feelings and friendly flirting has amplified. Could there be an off screen romance brewing or will fears & pragmatics get in the way? A/U story featuring everyone from season 12 and a few others from previous seasons will make appearances. Read A/Ns it's important.
1. I Will Go Where You Lead

**Welcome to this brand new story which is dedicated to** **Keisi Cutie who requested it a very long time ago and I am very sorry it took me so long to get to it.**

 **Legal: I am not in any way affiliated with DeGrassi or Epitome. This story is a work of fiction and for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Important Note** **:** _ **This story is about the actors and not the characters and is purely fiction. I do not know and have never met any of the actors. Everything in this story about their personalities, families and personal lives is from what I've been able to gather online through interviews and videos. But it is hard to know when an actor is "on" and when it's just them. And I am taking liberties with things certain things to work with the story better. It is much harder to write for real people than for characters.**_

 _ **So knowing all of that please don't get all huffy because I changed something from what actually happened. Once again this story is fictional and for entertainment purposes only.**_

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This takes place during the filming of season 12 and may continue beyond that**

 ***Jessica and Munro are dating but Daniel and Mindy are not for this story Mindy & Justin are dating**

 ***Starts shortly after the Party with DeGrassi tour**

 ***Please see note above**

 ***The rest, including relationships, are in the story so enjoy**

 **Because this story involves the actors not the characters I'm including a list of actors along with their nicknames (that I'm aware of if they have any) simply for reference although I imagine most of you know this information already. This is not every actor on the entire series only the ones for season 12 and the ones I will mainly be using in this story:**

 ***Aislinn Paul ~ nickname Ais ~ portrays Clare Edwards**

 ***Luke Bilyk ~ portrays Drew Torres**

 ***Jordan Todosey ~ nickname Jordy ~ portrays Adam Torres**

 ***Munro Chambers ~ portrays Eli Goldsworthy (Munro's nicknames are Munreezy and/or Munbreezy but I refuse to call him either of those so I'll stick with Munro in this story)**

 ***Justin Kelly ~ nickname JK ~ portrays Jake Martin**

 ***Jessica Tyler ~ nickname Jess ~ portrays Jenna Middleton**

 ***Daniel Kelly ~ portrays Owen Milligan**

 ***Alicia Josipovic ~ nicknames Leesh or Leeshy ~ portrays Bianca DeSousa**

 ***Melinda Shankar ~ nickname Mindy ~ portrays Alli Bhandari**

 ***Jahmil French ~ portrays Dave Turner**

 ***Sam Earle ~ portrays K.C. Guthrie**

 ***AJ Saudin ~ portrays Connor DeLaurier**

 ***Chloe Rose ~ portrays Katie Matlin**

 ***Demetrius Joyette ~ nickname D Mo ~ portrays Mike Dallas**

 ***Paul Popowich ~ portrays Asher Shostak**

 ***Stefan Brogren ~ portrays Principal Simpson (also produces and directs)**

 ***Craig Arnold ~ portrays Luke Baker**

 ***Annie Clark ~ portrays Fiona Coyne**

 ***Cristine Prosperi ~ portrays Imogen Moreno**

 ***Sarah Fisher ~ portrays Becky Baker**

 ***Olivia Scriven ~ portrays Maya Matlin**

 ***Ricardo Hoyos ~ nickname Sunny ~ portrays Zig Novak**

 ***Lyle Lettau ~ portrays Tristan Milligan**

 ***Dylan Everett ~ nickname Dyl ~ portrays Campbell Saunders**

 ***Alex Steele ~ portrays Tori Santamaria**

 ***Jacob** **Neayem ~ nickname Jake ~ portrays Mo Mashkour**

 ***Shanice Banton ~ nickname Shan ~ portrays Marisol Lewis**

 ***Ramona Milano ~ portrays Audra Torres**

 **If you guys want a glossary of the show biz terms I use let me know I will include it with the next chapter.**

 **Okay that should do it and I'm sure most of you knew all of that already but just in case I didn't want anyone to get confused. Now onto chapter one I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ch. 1 I Will go Where You Lead**

 **(LUKE)**

"Hey Luke," AJ smiles when I walk into the studio.

"Hi AJ," I grin and we walk down to the reading room. Ais is in the room already, she's next to the drinks table and talking to Jordy. I look at her and grin without realizing at.

"What are we grinning at?" Jahmil asks coming over to us.

"Huh?" I reply mentally slapping myself and looking away from Ais.

"Oh I should have known," Jahmil grins glancing at Ais.

"Okay everyone is here let's get started, find your names at the table," Stefan tells us sitting at one end of the room with the writer of the episode and the producers.

I walk around the table until I find my place; they always mark it with the name we prefer to go by and our character's name. To my great delight I'm sitting next Aislinn with Daniel on my other side, Ais has Jordy next to her and Leesh is next to Daniel.

"Hi Ais," I grin sitting next to her.

"Morning Luke," she smiles sitting down.

"Welcome everyone and especially to our new cast members even though some of you know each other already. I'd like to welcome Craig Arnold who will be playing Luke Baker, Dylan Everett who will be playing Campbell Saunders, Demetrius Joyette playing Mike Dallas and Sarah Fisher playing Becky Baker. I'd also like to welcome a wonderful veteran actor Paul Popowich who will be joining us as a regular this season playing Asher Shostak," Stefan says as we all settle into our seats.

The only one not at the table today is Annie but she doesn't have a name plate so she must not be in this episode. Stefan begins by reading the episode title, the slugline, action and character name before the dialog. The first line is mine and I start reading. No big surprises in this episode but we're all happy we don't have the school uniforms anymore. I'm not surprised that Drew gets drunk and then sleeps with Katie and no one is surprised when Eli and Clare get back together. Everyone who ships EClare cheers at their kiss. Every time I don't have a scene and can look away from my script I'm waiting Aislinn. Every time she looks at me I grin, every time she reacts to something in the script with a giggle or a gasp or even a smile I touch her without even realizing it, a hand on her shoulder, a soft nudge, my knee brushing against hers. With talking, reactions, script notes and changes it takes about three hours to get through the table read because we do two episodes at a time, although recently all the episodes have been two parters anyway. After we're done with the table read we break for lunch. Everyone goes out to craft services and starts getting food.

"So when did you start crushing Ais?" Daniel asks.

"I'm guessing on the tour they were flirting a lot on the tour," Jahmil comments.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Daniel questions.

"No you know how she feels about dating people she works with," I remind them.

"Yeah but she broke up with her last boyfriend over six months ago because he didn't like her busy schedule. Didn't he go to her school?" Jahmil asks.

"Yeah Henry he was a music major," I nod.

"K so he couldn't take her schedule and they went to school together but you two work together and you've known her a long time," Daniel says nudging me and sort of pushing me over to Ais who just sat down at a table with Jordy and Sam.

"Just go over there and ask her out," Jahmil insists.

"I'm not going over there now and she's not going to say yes," I argue getting in line to get some food.

"Then go find out if she's going to hang out with all of us tonight and ask her out then," Jahmil asserts.

I just shake my head and grab some food but I do sit at the table with Ais. Of course Jahmil and Daniel sit with me.

"So Ais you planning to hang with us tonight?" Daniel inquires for me.

"I wish I could but I have so much homework," she says and I feel my heart sink just a little at the thought that she won't be with us tonight.

"Maybe you can help her with her homework," Daniel whispers to me.

"Well we're all coming to your birthday party this weekend," Sam says and the rest of us nod.

"Good that means everyone will be there and I invited Craig, D Mo, Dylan and Sarah already," Aislinn tells us.

"Everyone on set in twenty for walkthrough and blocking of scene 2," a P.A. announces.

We finish lunch and gather in the auditorium set. We're introduced to the other Ice Hounds extras. There the only extras currently on set but we're not filming today we're just rehearsing and blocking. Tomorrow we'll start shooting and we'll have lots of extras so it looks like the school has more than twenty-five students.

Stefan moves us around a little getting everyone where he wants for the shots tomorrow. When our seats for the assembly scene are all figured out production assistants mark the chairs with our names so we know where to come when we are actually filming. We block the assembly scene and then many of the party scenes since there are lots people in those shots and lots of various shots for a couple of different scenes. After blocking and walking through a few more group scenes we're let go for the day but we have a 7am call time tomorrow morning. Most of us are hanging out; we almost always go out together after the they call wrap for the day. Aislinn isn't coming because she has homework and a few other people don't join us for various reasons.

"You know you should be at Aislinn's place helping her with homework and then asking her out," Daniel remarks as he sits down next to me.

"Who is Luke asking out?" Alicia asks sitting with us and then Jahmil joins us.

"Ais, they were flirting on the tour," Jahmil answers.

"I'm not asking her out she doesn't date people she works with, you all know as well as I do she has that policy," I affirm.

"She only has that policy because she doesn't want it to get messy if your characters start dating on the show because that often leads to disaster. When are Clare and Drew ever going to date? Clare and Eli always come back together," Jahmil comments.

"He's got a point Drew and Clare are not likely to hookup and your characters have barely had scenes together that weren't group scenes. I think you're pretty safe to keep your on screen and off screen relationships separate," Daniel tells me.

"He's right if you like her go for it. Munro and Jess have been dating a long time and Mindy and JK have been dating over a year. Their relationship survived that kiss in Nowhere to Run," Alicia reminds me.

"Yeah I know but as much as she flirted with me on the tour she talked a lot, not really to me but still she talked a lot about not dating people she works with. But you're right I am going to go over there," I reply getting up.

"Yeah that's my boy," Daniel grins patting my back as I get up.

"Go get her lover boy," Alicia teases.

 **(AISLINN)**

"Come in," I call after hearing a knock on my bedroom door. Instead of one of my parents, who I thought were the only ones here, Luke comes into my bedroom. I jump up when I see him, after leaving set and coming home to do homework I'd changed into soft and warm pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. My hair is pulled back and I was not expecting company.

"You're dad let me in," he tells me looking at me in my lounging clothes. He grins and I blush a little as I bite the corner of my lip pulling it into my teeth briefly. "Since you couldn't join the rest of us I thought I'd bring you dessert," Luke says revealing a take-out box from behind his back.

"That was really sweet of you," I blush again, "just give me a minute to change."

"Why would you change you look great," Luke replies.

I smile and sit down on my bed; he sits next to me and opens the box. We sit together on my bed eating the piece of cake and talking. We keep talking after finishing the cake and before I realize it he's been here for over three hours and it's after one in the morning.

"Guess I should go we're due on set in less than six hours," Luke comments when we both realize the time.

"Yeah I should get to bed," I nod standing up and opening my door for Luke, "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the dessert."

"Yeah no problem, I'll see you tomorrow," Luke grins I walk him downstairs since my parents have gone to bed. I open the front door, Luke steps through the door but stops and turns back to me, "Ais?"

"Yeah?"

He opens his mouth, seems to reconsider what he's going to say as his mouth closes slightly before he speaks, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Luke."

He gives me a soft grin and I watch him walk to his car and get in. He waves to me before getting in and driving off. I lock the front door and go upstairs; I get ready for bed quickly and then get to bed. My alarm wakes me up and I feel that I didn't get enough sleep but I'm due on set and I have to be at school for dance classes this afternoon. It doesn't take me too long to get ready since hair and makeup will be done on set. I park and go inside walking to the dressing room I share with Jordy. On the way I see Luke in the hall and I smile at him.

"Thanks for bringing over dessert last night."

"Any time," he grins back walking down to my dressing room and opening the door. "I'll see you on set," he says grinning at me and nodding to Jordy as he holds the door open for me.

"Yeah see you on set," I smile pulling the corner of my lip into my teeth as I blush. He closes the door and I look at my costume for the first scenes we're filming today. I look at Jordy when I hear her giggling. "What is so funny?"

"You like Luke," she giggles.

"Of course I do everyone likes Luke," I respond taking down my costume.

"No you like Luke," she says with a slightly teasing tone, "don't try to deny it I saw you two flirting on the tour when I was with you in L.A. and New York."

"We're friends and Luke flirts with everyone," I argue with Jordy while to myself I silently admit that I enjoyed all our time together in Minnesota and Chicago. I also must admit, at least to myself, that the two of us were flirting a lot on the tour. Maybe I do like Luke.

"He does flirt with everyone but he was flirting with you a lot more. And I heard from Jahmil that Luke left early last night to bring you dessert," Jordy comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he did and it was very sweet but…"

"But nothing," Jordy cuts me off, "Luke might flirt with everyone but he doesn't bring everyone dessert. I think we have another off screen romance brewing."

"No we don't because you know how I feel about those," I respond walking into the washroom to change into my costume.

"You're impossible and you're worried over nothing, when will your characters ever do anything together? Drew and Clare have barely looked at each other," Jordy says as there's a knock at the door.

"You're both needed in hair and makeup," a P.A. tells us.

Jordy's already in Adam costume and we walk out to hair and makeup. Our first scene this morning is the assembly and we all find our seats again. Luke looks over and smiles at me and Jordy nudges me. It's a full day of filming for everyone and we do all the crowd scenes so that the day players won't need to come back. We break for lunch after four hours, most of which was shooting the assembly scene from different angles and for different people. I sit with Jordy, Sam, Chloe, Ricardo, Dylan and Craig at lunch. Luke is at a table across from us with Daniel, Alicia, AJ, Munro, Jess, Justin, Mindy & D Mo. The last scene we shoot for the night is the party scene and most of us require new costumes for that scene. It takes the longest because there are several different angles and scenes to shoot with different characters in that one scene. We finally wrap a little after nine and we're all tired. Some of us more than others as everyone still in school has to fulfill a certain amount of school hours each weekday while shooting.

"Looks like we're both on the call sheet for tomorrow Ais," Luke comments as we walk back to our dressing rooms to change.

"What's the call time for tomorrow?" Jordy questions.

"Nine for the three of us, Munro, Leesh, Chloe, Shan and D Mo, also Ramona and the guy playing Asher," Luke replies.

"Well I'll see you in the morning then," I grin at Luke as Jordy and I enter our dressing room to change.

"I predict ATTMO for you two by the end of filming," Jordy laughs.

"Shhh," I respond smacking her playfully and she laughs.

We change back into our street clothes and I say goodnight to Jordy before driving home. I greet my parents and tell them about my day before going up to my room. I still have three hours of homework, then I shower and get to sleep. With a slightly later call time this morning I am able to sleep in a bit. I arrive at Epitome and go to craft services for coffee and breakfast before going to my dressing room. Jordy isn't here yet but I find my first costume of the day hanging up and I go into the washroom to get dressed.

"Hmm pajamas you must be filming that phone call scene with Munro first this morning," Jordy grins when I come out of the washroom. She's changing into her Adam costume and she has the same breakfast I got.

"It's gotta be that one because I don't have any other scenes in pajamas," I reply as there's a knock on the door. Jordy gets her pants on quickly before I open the door.

"Aislinn you're shooting first so they want you in hair and makeup," the P.A. informs me. I tell him thanks and tell Jordy I'll see her on set.

I head to hair and makeup, Munro is also in here getting his hair and makeup done and he grins at me when I come in. Since our first scene involves us waking up on the phone with each other we don't need much done with hair or makeup. We get called to set and do our scene in two takes.

"Ais you remember Paul he'll be playing Asher. We'll be filming your scenes shortly and you'll be doing a lot of scenes together in the next few weeks," Stefan introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you," I smile shaking his hand. I met him on Monday at the table reading with everyone else but I only saw him from across the room.

"You too you're a very talented actress. I'm excited to be working on DeGrassi with such great young talent," he says. He seems nice and we don't have a lot of adults on this show. Paul excuses himself to go to hair and makeup and I return to my dressing room.

Jordy is on set filming a scene with Luke so no one is in the dressing room. My second costume today is a dress, stockings and a slightly hideous grandma sweater.

"Does this make me look frumpy, I don't like the grandma sweater," I complain to Jordy when she comes in the dressing room.

"You look cute, anyway it's just a costume," Jordy shrugs.

"Yeah but Clare's style seems to change every semester. How was your scene?"

"Good but Luke kept messing up and it took us almost ten takes. What are you filming next?" She questions.

"I think my first scene with Paul, Stefan introduced us after my scene with Munro. He seems nice it should be good working with him," I reply before getting called to hair and makeup.

My scene with Paul is pretty easy, he's a consummate professional and he's very affable. Between shots he shares stories of working on other shows and films. I even find out he's doing a couple episodes of Flashpoint in a few weeks which several of our cast members have been on. We complete our scenes in just a few takes because he's so professional and neither of us messes up our lines. When we're done Stefan says I can go to lunch and Paul is done for the day. I go to craft services, get some lunch and sit with Jordy, Luke, D Mo, Chloe, Shan and Munro.

"Munro was just telling us about your bed scene this morning," Luke says giving me a flirting and almost carnal grin when he says bed.

"We got it done quickly because Munro and I work so well together."

"Because we've been working together forever," Munro smiles.

"Katie and Marisol you're needed on set. Drew, Adam and Dallas twenty minutes," a P.A. announces. Chloe and Shan get up and Luke moves closer to me causing Munro's eyebrow to arch up and Jordy to giggle.

 **(JORDAN)**

"Morning Jordy," Daniel greets me when I arrive at Epitome Thursday morning.

"Hey Daniel," I grin and we both walk into craft services. Luke is here talking with Ais near the coffee table. Ais has her back to me so I run over hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she laughs.

"Good morning I thought you were done yesterday?"

"I have a classroom scene with Mindy this morning before I go to school," Ais replies.

"I'm only here for the morning too, one Torres brothers scene and I'm done," I grin.

"I have to do all the breakup scenes with Katie today and getting sick in class," Luke grimaces.

"I should probably go get in costume," Ais speaks up grabbing her coffee.

"I'll walk you I need to get into costume too," Luke tells her.

Ais smiles, Luke gets his coffee and puts a hand at her back as they walk off together. I watch them leave and then an arm comes around my shoulders, I look up to see Daniel.

"This is going to be painful to watch," Daniel complains.

"Yeah one of them needs to make a move and soon but Ais is being stubborn because of her policy of not dating co-stars. And Luke's afraid of getting shot down and messing up their friendship," I tell Daniel rolling my eyes.

"Then we just need to do something about it, help them along since it's obvious they're super into each other and I really can't watch this for the next several weeks. I give them two weeks or I'm meddling," he comments as we grab food.

"Meddling in what?" Leesh asks appearing suddenly and grabbing a pastry.

"Getting Luke and Ais together," I reply.

"Ooh I want to help meddle they're moving like molasses it's quite annoying actually," she says and we nod in agreement.

I get some coffee and head to the dressing room, after getting on my costume and hair and makeup I watch Ais and Mindy's scene. Ais finishes and hugs me and Mindy goodbye before she leaves for school. I'm called to set and do my scene with Luke in two takes. I don't have to leave yet so I watch Daniel's scene with Olivia and Alex. Stefan keeps calling cut after Olivia throws the fake boob at Daniel's head.

"You're enjoying watching me get hit in the head with this aren't you?" Daniel grumbles at Stefan as he gently tosses the fake boob back at Olivia.

"We need it to hit you in the right place, a couple more takes should do it," Stefan replies although he does have a playful smile.

"I don't mind I could throw this thing at his head all day," Olivia grins and Daniel shoots her a look. They do three more takes before Stefan calls cut and dismisses Daniel for the day.

"I'm going to change and meet Emy she's helping me shop for Aislinn's present," Daniel tells me. Emy is his girlfriend; they've been dating for over a year and met at one of his Deph Naught performances.

"Cool I'm done too but I might stick around a bit. I think I'll go over to Ais' later," I tell him.

"Good tell her to get it on with Luke already," Daniel comments. I laugh and wave to him as he walks off and I watch Leesh and Luke's scene in the mall.

I hang out on set for most of the day watching everyone and call Ais a little after four. She's still at her school rehearsing for a dance performance next month but says I can come watch and then come over to her place. Somehow Ais thought that she could handle a performing arts high school on top of all of her DeGrassi duties. She's managed pretty well actually but it keeps her really busy and she doesn't get to hang out with us very much because she's got a full school load and dance classes since she's a dance major. I arrive at ESA and text Ais, she tells me where to come and I watch her dance. When she's done we stop for dinner before heading to her house. I tell her about watching Olivia throw the fake boob at Daniel a bunch of times and she laughs.

"So how many times did you think about Luke today?" I question while she's still laughing.

"Jordy," she admonishes.

"You didn't answer my question," I remind her.

"Eat your dinner," she responds.

I smile and take another bite, I don't say anything else about her and Luke but I do start thinking about somehow getting them alone together at her birthday party on Saturday. And I'm sure that Daniel, Leesh and Jahmil will help me.

 **Next update will be Thursday February 4** **th** **and probably begin with Aislinn's birthday party.**


	2. Do I Really Like Him? Does He Like Me?

**Some reminders about this story:**

 ***See chapter one A/Ns for a list of actor's names and nicknames**

 **Important Note** **:** _ **This story is about the actors and not the characters and is purely fiction. I do not know and have never met any of the actors. Everything in this story about their personalities, families and personal lives is from what I've been able to gather online through interviews and videos. But it is hard to know when an actor is "on" and when it's just them. And I am taking liberties with things certain things to work with the story better. It is much harder to write for real people than for characters.**_

 **Before we get started some DeGrassi Saviors website news~**

 **1) Check the home page for two new features. Three ship polls and part one of a part series of "If DeGrassi Characters Were" lists. The first list is "If DeGrassi Characters Were Other TV Characters"** **The ship polls will be coming down Friday so get in your votes!**

 **2) Check out dragonsprits page for announcements, updates and clues for his stories.**

 **3) Head to tomfeltonlover1991's page for a poll to help her decide on a crossover for DeGrassi and 5 Seconds of Summer. It's currently tied so get those votes in.**

 **In other DeGrassi Saviors news check out dragonsprit's story My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality. If you enjoyed Extremes of Leather and Lace you will like this story.**

 **Now onto tonight's chapter! It's a bit short sorry but my computer randomly crashed and delayed things. All better now though.**

 **Ch. 2 Do I Really Like Him? Does He Like Me?**

 **(AISLINN)**

"The place looks awesome," Jordy grins when we walk into the hall my parents rented for my eighteenth birthday party. I actually turn eighteen on Monday but there's a table reading and a lot of people have school, like me, so we're having my party tonight because it's Saturday and no one has school or filming tomorrow.

"Yeah they did great, I still think it's silly renting a hall for my birthday but our house wouldn't fit everyone," I comment looking around the place. The decorations are simple but it's what I wanted, there's a place to eat and room to dance and a DJ is coming but of course some of my friends will perform including Daniel. Aside from all my friends in the cast a lot of my friends from school and some friends I've known most of my life. Jordy and I are the first ones here because she got ready at my house and she's staying over tonight along with Chloe. Other people are beginning to arrive and the first ones here are the Chambers boys. "Hey my favorite brothers," I grin.

"Hey Ais," Munro and Thomas say in unison and Michael shakes his head. I laugh and hug each of them and so does Jordy.

"Where's my hug?" Luke says pretending to whine a little.

"No hug for you," Jordy teases pulling me away from Luke before I can hug him.

"Hey!" Luke gripes and Jordy giggles. Luke comes over and hugs us both from behind, his head comes between us and I kiss his cheek without even thinking. Luke grins and Jordy giggles again, whether it's Luke's goofy grin or the fact that I kissed his cheek that makes her giggle I'm not sure.

I spend at least the first hour just greeting people and hugging them. I told everyone no gifts but some people still brought gifts and they get piled on a table in the corner. I was happy that Jamie could make it I wasn't sure that he would. Jacob and James come together and they are the last to arrive. People are dancing and eating and having a good time. Olivia, Ricardo, Alex and Lyle preform a birthday song for me and then Jess sings and plays guitar. Daniel preforms several Deph Naught songs while everyone else dances.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Luke asks at the end of the night as he's helping me take my gifts to the car.

"I did thank you it was great," I grin.

"I'll see you on set Monday for the table read, you'll be officially eighteen Monday I'm sure they'll do something for you on set they always do," Luke comments.

"Yeah I'm sure they will thanks for helping me get everything to the car," I smile at look.

"No problem," he smiles. Luke waves to Jordy and she and I get in my car while Chloe follows me to my house in her car.

"So did you get a birthday kiss from Luke?" Jordy chides after I've been driving a moment.

"Jordy."

"You like him; I know you like him just admit it."

"Okay fine my feelings for Luke have maybe developed beyond friendship it doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it."

"Aislinn you have to be the only girl on this planet who wouldn't go out with Luke," she admonishes me.

"You wouldn't go out with him," I retort.

"No but he plays my brother and that would just be weird, he's like my brother off set too. Anyway he doesn't like me he likes you."

"You don't know that," I comment.

"He likes you I do know it, it's obvious to half the cast. This policy you have of not dating co-stars is moot. Two of the boys you've dated on the show are already taken by other girls on the show and Sam doesn't have a crush on you. I just don't see Clare and Drew ever getting together on the show and I don't think you'll ever so much as have an on screen kiss together so stop worrying about it."

"We still work together, if it doesn't work out and we break up it could be messy," I argue but I know it's a pretty weak argument.

"I'm pretty sure the two of you are mature enough to keep working together even if you did break up. You're making excuses Ais, you're afraid of something but I don't think it's dating Luke."

Jordy doesn't anything else as we've reached my house. Chloe, Jordy and I get all my gifts in and everything else. We set up in my room and get into our pajamas. We stay up late talking and watching movies. My mom makes waffles in the morning, we tell her about the party and then I open my gifts keeping track of who gave me what so I can send thank you cards. The three of us spend the day at my house just hanging out and talking. They leave before I eat dinner with my parents but I'll see them in the morning for the table reading.

I arrive at Epitome Monday morning and greet Mindy who arrived with Justin. They both hug me and wish me happy birthday before we walk in and get breakfast from craft services. Mindy is talking about my party and then Chloe joins us and wishes me happy birthday. Luke comes in and reaches past me to get a pastry then decides to just keep his arm around me.

"Happy Birthday Ais," Luke grins kissing my cheek.

"Well now don't you two look cozy," Daniel smirks when he comes over to the table.

"He does that a lot," I reply. It really isn't the first time Luke's eaten with his arms around me. He did it on set for Nowhere to Run, he's done it at parties, table reads. Not just to me he's a flirt, a constant flirt with everyone, although he doesn't kiss everyone on the cheek.

"I think he just wanted his arms around you," Daniel grins.

"Dude shut up, I was saying Happy Birthday," Luke replies taking his arm from me to swat at him.

"Oh right Happy Birthday Ais," Daniel grins but he tousles my hair rather than kiss my cheek.

Everyone else wishes me happy birthday when they come in but no one else kisses my cheek. We're called to gather and find our places, I'm sitting between Jordy and Jess at this read. Luke is across the table from me with Munro and Craig. In these two episodes I don't have that much to do; Clare's role in this episode seems to mostly be supportive girlfriend as Eli clashes with Becky, and sitting in the crowd for the pep rally. The thing that takes the longest at the read is that after Munro, in character, makes fun of Becky just about everyone else feels the need to do it. When we finish the table read we walk through the pep rally scene to get the blocking. I sit at the end of an aisle next to Jess, who is next to Mindy and we're behind Luke and Alicia. Not much to block for these episodes so we break for lunch while Stefan begins setting up to film the Matlin house scene.

"Luke, Jordy, Munro, Sarah, Olivia, Dylan and Lyle please stick around for walkthrough after lunch. The rest of you can go but before you do it's Aislinn's eighteenth birthday and we want to wish her a very happy birthday," Stefan says.

Everyone begins singing happy birthday and the crew brings out a large cake. It has a figure of me dancing in a very good replica of the Martin-Edwards living room set. I laugh at the cake and blow out the candles and then it's taken away to be cut up. I thank Stefan, the crew and everyone else for the cake and the birthday wishes. I eat a piece of cake and then check the call sheet for the week, I have a 7am call time on Wednesday and apparently we're doing all my scenes that day since I'm not on the list any other day this week. Of course if things run long one day or we have to pickups or reshoots I'll have to come back in. I could go to school but they know I was to be on set today and weren't expecting me; I already have the class work and homework and will go to my dance classes later.

I go home and reply to all the tweets for birthday wishes I got before doing homework until I have to leave for my dance classes. After three hours of dance I have a birthday dinner with my parents and then finish my homework. Since I'm not needed on set today I do the full day at school and dance classes and spend my evening doing the homework for today and tomorrow since I could be on set all day tomorrow.

I arrive Wednesday morning at grab some breakfast before going to the dressing room. A black dress with a white pattern, tights and ankle boots is my first costume of the day, along with some jewelry and of course the lanyard that's supposed to be Clare's DeGrassi ID. I change in the washroom and Jordy is in the dressing room when I come out. She and I have no scenes together these episodes all her scenes are with Luke. I go to hair and makeup and then watch the scene being filmed with Luke and Jordy, Drew is sick in the scene and so makeup made him very pale and he falls and ends the scene in Adam's lap. It's a good Torres brothers scene actually. They both mess up a line once and then Jordy repeatedly messes up the same line so they end up doing seven takes. After that Luke is made even paler as they film the first part of that scene when Drew is trying out for Bright Sparks.

"Hey Ais," Luke grins after Stefan calls cut.

"Hi Luke," I smile.

"Clare and Eli to the set," a P.A. calls.

"Time for my big dance number," I joke and Luke grins.

He follows me to the interior school set where we're filming the scene in the hallway by J.T.'s memorial garden. Luke isn't the only one watching us Jordy, Alicia, Chloe and Cristine are also watching us. I do have a little dance in this scene but it's an easy dance. The scene doesn't take long but Munro keeps messing up his line about not being Batman or Bruce Wayne or being able to pull off the joker anymore. He messes up three times, we laugh each time but he finally gets it. Luke had to change for his next scene so he stopped watching us about fifteen minutes ago.

Because I only have a couple of scenes I have lots of time when I'm not needed on set. I spend some of it doing my school assignments for the day, however I spend most of it watching the others filming. Mostly I watch Luke and take notice of how very much he flirts, with ever-y-one. Not just the girls, although he does flirt with every girl, his bromances with Daniel, Munro and A.J. are very flirtatious and he seems to be starting one with D Mo. The only people he doesn't seem to flirt with at all are Dylan, Craig, Mindy and Jordy. Craig and Dylan are new to the group and boys I'm sure given time Luke will flirt with them. Jordy plays his on screen brother and they're basically siblings off set. He and Mindy were an on screen couple but she's actually a couple years older than him and since they're on screen characters broke up they're off screen relationship is more like siblings. She's really like his fourth older sister, she dresses him up, paints his nails and takes him shopping with her.

However he does flirt with everyone else including the crew, in fact it seems to be his natural state. I thought all our flirting on the tour meant something but now I don't think it does I think it was just Luke being Luke. I must admit I'm a little disappointed I guess I really do like Luke.

"Everyone to the auditorium set for the pep rally scene in ten," a P.A. announces.

I'm already in my costume for that scene so I go there and find my seat. There's a lot going on in this scene and another group scene right after it so there are several takes. I'm not in the second group scene so when Stefan calls cut on the pep rally I go back to my dressing room to change and go home.

I finish my schoolwork for the day e-mailing it to my teachers. I read for a while and then do some stuff on my laptop before the doorbell rings. Mom is in Nova Scotia filming an episode of Haven and Dad is in Montreal filming a movie so I'm home alone for a few days. Which also means I'm the only one here to open the door, when I get downstairs I see it's Jordy and let her in.

"You want to come out tonight? Luke will be there," she says winking at me.

"I have school tomorrow," I shake my head.

"That doesn't usually stop you what's up?" Jordy questions.

"I'm just tired."

"Aislinn I know you better than that," Jordy asserts twisting her face at me.

"I don't think Luke's feelings have changed for me at all, he flirts with everyone."

"Didn't we go over this? He might flirt with everyone but he doesn't bring everyone dessert."

"I don't think that meant anything Jordy. He knows that when we film during the school year I can't spend time with everyone or hang out with you guys as much as I'd like because of school demands. Luke is a big flirt and he's also very sweet he brought me dessert so I wasn't left out. That's all it was Luke being a friend, he wasn't flirting with me because he likes me he was flirting because it's his natural state a big flirt."

"You sound disappointed," Jordy comments.

"I guess I am a little disappointed, his flirting might not mean anything but I was flirting with him because I do like him," I huff.

"I think we should forget about boys for now. Your parents are out of town and you're home alone so I'm thinking sleep over. I know you have school tomorrow but I have to be on set tomorrow."

"It's exactly what I need," I smile at Jordy and hug her.

 **(JORDAN)**

I arrive at Epitome Thursday morning and go looking for Daniel and Alicia. I know they're both on the call sheet today. I find Alicia at craft services but don't see Daniel, I wave Alicia to me and we go to Daniel's dressing room. He used to share the dressing room with James and then he started sharing one with Justin. JK has no scenes today so he wasn't on the call sheet and isn't in the dressing room. Daniel opens the dressing room door half-dressed but still lets us in.

"We have a problem," I tell my cohorts as Daniel gets the white tank top on that's part of his Owen wardrobe today. His first scene today must be the gym scene with Lyle.

"What problem?" Leesh asks.

"Ais finally admitted her feelings for Luke have gone beyond friendship," I'm saying when Daniel cuts me off.

"How is that a problem isn't that what we wanted?"

"Yeah but she doesn't believe his feelings for her have changed at all. She thinks he's flirting with her just like he flirts with everyone and that his flirting with her is the same as his flirting with everyone else. Luke is a huge flirt but he's too chicken to ask Ais out and I don't know how to get Ais to believe he actually likes her for her to make a move."

"Okay so we don't wait three weeks to meddle we meddle now," Daniel shrugs.

"Great but how do we meddle?" Leesh queries.

"Aislinn will be busy with school today and tomorrow but I bet she's free Saturday to hang out. We'll hang out at my house; I'll invite a couple more people so they don't get suspicious. Today we need to work on getting Luke to ask Aislinn out she's not on the call sheet for the rest of the week but maybe he'll actually get the nerve to ask her out by Saturday if we bug him enough."

"Sounds good to me, I have to change we've a got a scene this morning but I'll work on Luke between shots," I comment and leave Daniel's dressing room for my own to get into costume.

Luke, Leesh and I have a scene outside with Shan and Chloe first. We do it in a few takes and then Luke and I have to change for our next scene. While we're changing Munro is filming a scene with Sarah but Munro keeps forgetting his line so it takes a while which gives me time to bug Luke about asking out Aislinn. Luke's watching Munro and Sarah's scene but I pull him away to empty set of Martin-Edwards home.

"If you like Aislinn you need to do something about it."

"What's the point she doesn't date co-stars," he comments. I pick up a pillow from the sofa and smack him with it.

"You won't know unless you ask her out and she doesn't think that you like her that way because you flirt with everyone."

"She said that?"

"Yes she did and told me she likes you."

"Adam and Drew to the Torres house set," a P.A. calls.

We drop the subject of Aislinn and get into character as we walk to set. When we finish the scene Stefan calls lunch.

"Luke you want to hang out at my place on Saturday?" Daniel asks sitting down at our table. "Jordy's coming and Leesh, Jahmil and Ais."

"Yeah I'll be there, did Ais say she was coming?"

"Yeah I called her just a few minutes ago and invited her, she said she'd be there. So will Emy of course," Daniel replies.

"Good we'll make sure to leave you alone for a while so you can ask her out," Daniel grins.

"Who are we asking out?" Munro inquires sitting next to Luke.

"Ais," I answer for him.

"You and Ais?"

"Yeah I like her and she likes me, I think."

"She does she told me," I grin.

"Did she change her policy on dating she people she works with?" Munro asks.

"No and that's just one problem apparently she doesn't even believe I like her because I flirt with everyone," Luke comments.

"Which you do and Ais is also a billion times more mature than you," Munro remarks and Luke shoots him a look. "Well she is, she's more mature than most of us including me."

"That's because you three especially are incredibly immature," I retort and they all shoot me a look.

"So how do I show Ais that I really do like her?" Luke asks us.

"Well you flirt with everyone so make her feel special," Munro suggests.

"You could just kiss her," Daniel speaks up.

"Just when are you planning on doing this?" Munro questions.

"My place Saturday," Daniel replies.

"I want to come I have to see this," Munro grins.

"Cool bring Jess I told Ais it was a group thing anyway," Daniel responds.

"So what are you going to do if Ais says no?" Munro asks Luke.

"Leesh and I will go over to Aislinn's tomorrow and work on her to make sure she doesn't say no," I reply and Luke grins.

 **Update Thursday March 3** **rd** **will begin probably with everyone at Daniel's house.**


	3. Pallid Moonlight's Fingering

**Welcome to short story month! The first in 2016 and in an effort to get through some of the short stories and knock some off my list there will be three this year.**

 **We moved into the new house but are still unpacking and work is still busy and will remain so until after tax season so expect some short chapters. I'll try not to skip any but it's likely some chapters will be short.**

 **Since I managed to finish this chapter and I wasn't sure how tonight was going to go I decided to post early. Tomorrow's chapter may end up going up on Thursday when I get to work but I'll try to let you guys know by the daily clue.**

 ***James in this chapter is James Edward Campbell who played Fitz and is very close friends with Jacob**

 **Ch. 3 Pallid Moonlight's Fingering**

 **(LUKE)**

"This isn't going to work," I sigh from Daniel's sofa.

"Sure it will you ask her on a date," Daniel shrugs.

"And she'll say no because she doesn't date people she works with and because she doesn't think my flirting with her means anything," I argue.

"Then convince Aislinn that dating you is not a mistake and that despite the fact that you flirt with everyone she's special," Owen's girlfriend Emy advises.

"And how do I convince her that she's special?" I question just as there's a knock at the door. Daniel goes to answer the door, he opens it and Aislinn walks in with Jordy, as soon as I see Aislinn I grin.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something," Emy smiles.

"Hi Ais, hey Jordy," I greet the girls. They say hi to me, Emy and Daniel then Jahmil, Leesh and her boyfriend Mickey come in.

Everyone sits down, a few people are drinking and we're all talking. Daniel plays us his latest songs and we eat pizza while talking some more.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Daniel says quietly elbowing me While Ais is talking to Jordy.

"Yeah if I can get her alone," I reply.

"Why don't you ask her to play pool," Daniel suggests, he has a table in the sun room.

"Ais you want to play pool with me?"

"Sure," she nods getting off the sofa where she was talking with Jordy.

She follows me out to the back and Daniel's sun room. He has a BBQ in the backyard and a pool but the pool is covered because it's too cold to go swimming. I turn on the lights out here and she picks up a pool cue from the table. I let her break and she's stripes, she makes a couple of shots before she misses and I take a shot but miss on purpose. I play badly on purpose for the first game to let her win and she racks the balls again.

"I've seen you play pool you let me win," Aislinn comments as she sets up to break again.

"Maybe I'm just having a bad night," I respond.

"Right," she responds in a sardonic tone while rolling her eyes, "this time play for real or I'm going to push you in the swimming pool."

"Oh yeah? I don't think you're strong enough to even pull me over there," I respond.

"I don't have to pull you over there myself I'll get Daniel and Mickey to do the dirty work for me," she grins.

"I see how it is, you supervise and get the muscles to do your dirty work for you," I comment closing the gap between us and tickling her side. She makes a shriek and then giggles and squirms. It's adorable and I set down my cue to tickle her with my other hand.

"Nyah Drew stop," she shrieks while giggling and backs up onto the table. By the time I stop she's lying on the pool table, I hold my hand out to her and help her off the table. We're very close together now, I'm tempted to just kiss and if I were in character right now I might. But I am not Drew I'm Luke and I respect Aislinn too much to do something like that.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" I ask her instead.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Luke," she says with a bit of a sigh and pushes past me.

"Why?" I question as she positions herself to take her shot but then straightens up to look at me. "If it's this hang up you have about dating a co-star then I think that's a pretty poor excuse. Even if Drew and Clare were ever to do anything on the show I would think that our friendship was strong enough to get past it. You can't be worried about the contractual obligations, Munro and Jess and Mindy and JK handle those just fine. If it's because you think I flirt too much then I'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop flirting Luke that's who you are, a natural flirt you do it with everyone including your close guy friends. I don't want you to change who you are because I like who are but I don't want to be in a relationship with you and not have anything change. I don't think the contractual obligations are a problem I mean really nothing needs to change there. And you are right if Drew and Clare ever did anything on the show I think we could get through the on screen relationship. I don't want you to stop flirting but I don't want to begin dating you and still just feel like your friend because you flirt with me the way you do everyone else. We already hang out, we already go to movies and eat out together, generally in a group but we're always hanging out with everyone from the show anyway. We flirt, you hold me, put your arm around me, eat with your arms around me. I don't want the only thing to change to be that we kiss and for me to be wondering every day if your feelings are real."

"Okay I hear you I have to prove it's more than what we have now, show you that I want you to be more than my friend to be my girl. If you go out with me tomorrow I'll prove to you that I can do that. And that you are special to me and being in an actual romantic relationship means more changes than just us kissing. But I can't do any of that unless you give me the chance to prove it. Go on a date with me tomorrow night and let me show you," I urge Aislinn and I see that I got through to her when a smile stretches her cherub lips.

"Alright one date tomorrow and we'll see what happens from there," she says.

"YES!" I holler in victory and Aislinn laughs.

"Are you two married yet?" Daniel teases walking out with everyone else and Ais shakes her head.

"Maybe we should have him thrown in the pool," I say to Ais and she smiles softly.

"So who won I want to play winner," Daniel comments.

"Luke let me win you can play him I'm going to go in and get a little more to eat," Aislinn replies handing Daniel her pool cue. Jordy and the other girls follow Aislinn insides while Daniel, Jahmil and Mickey hang out here with me.

"So?" Daniel questions.

"So she agreed to go out with me tomorrow night."

"So where are you going to take her?" Jahmil asks.

"No I want to show her how well I know her and how good we'd be together I'm not going to take her out for just any date."

"So what dinner and a movie at your place?" Mickey questions.

"Dinner yes and dessert but not a movie something I know she'll like."

 **(AISLINN)**

"So any idea what you and Luke are doing tonight?" Chloe queries, she and Jordy came over to help me get ready for my date.

"Not at all just that he'll pick me up at four since we have an early morning on Monday for the table read. He didn't say anything about how to dress or what to expect," I reply.

"Well let's go with layers then so you'll be comfortable," Jordy comments pulling a pair of black jeans from my closet. Chloe pulls out a red tank top and I pair that with a black and white striped loose sweater. Red ankle boots and some jewelry complete the outfit.

"This will be hot can't wait to hear all about the date tomorrow at the table read," Chloe grins.

I brush my hair and do a little makeup, Chloe and Jordy leave just before Luke is due to get here. Thankfully my parents are pretty easy going and they know Luke quite well so when the doorbell rings my mom just calls to have a good time.

"You look incredible," Luke grins when I open the door.

"Thanks," I smile, "you look handsome and you actually dressed up."

"You're special and you deserve more than jeans and a polo," he says and my smile grows a little bit. I lock my door and go with Luke to his car.

He drives us to his house, his parents are out and we go into his den. He downloaded every episode of Doctor Who and a trivia game that goes with it on his tablet. He asks me to show him some of my favorite Doctor Who episodes and play the trivia game with him. I smile and stand on my tiptoes to give a quick kiss because his idea for a date was super sweet and thoughtful. He orders dinner and we watch six of my all-time favorite episodes, eat dinner and dessert and play the trivia game. We talk a little but laugh a lot, Luke has me in stitches when he does an impression of the Tenth Doctor. It's relaxed but it's intimate and he did it all for me so I feel very special.

"Tonight was wonderful, I had a lot of fun and the fact that you went through all that trouble means a lot to me," I smile when he drops me off and walks me to my door.

"So any other fears?" Luke asks.

"We'll see how it goes we have yet to test this with other people but tonight was perfect. I'll see you tomorrow," I tell him gripping his shirt and pulling him down to kiss me. I linger in the kiss a moment and Luke puts his hand at my lower back.

"See you tomorrow Ais," Luke grins wide.

I lock the door when he leaves and go upstairs to get ready for bed. I sleep very well and wake to my early alarm. After a shower and getting ready I leave for the studio. I park and go inside to craft services so I can get some breakfast before the read.

"So how was the date?" Chloe asks coming over with Jordy and Mindy. I'm soon surrounded by Annie, Olivia, Leesh, Cristine, Shan, Alex, Jess and Sarah which is everyone who was to be here today. I look over to the other side of the room to see Luke surrounded by Daniel, Jahmil, D Mo, Munro, JK, Sam, A.J., Lyle, Ricardo, Craig, Dylan, Jacob and even James who is apparently visiting set today. James hangs out a lot he's one of Jacob's best friends and he's friends with all of us from his time on the show. With me surrounded by the girls asking me about the date, and Luke surround by all the guys, who are also presumably asking Luke about the date, it reminds me of the "Summer Nights" scene in Grease.

"It was great he was extremely sweet and thoughtful. He downloaded all of Doctor Who and asked me to show him some of my favorite episodes. He downloaded a Doctor Who trivia game on his tablet and we played that. He ordered dinner, we had dessert, the whole night was perfect," I smile.

"Aww you two are cute I think we have another off screen romance," Annie says.

"I knew you two would be together when you could barely leave each other's side on the tour," Mindy grins.

"So are you two a couple yet?" Jordy asks.

"It was one date, one very wonderful date but one date we're going to see how it goes," I reply.

"You are aggravatingly mature sometimes," Shan laughs. I have just enough time to get coffee and a pastry before we're called into the table reading.

"Morning Ais," Luke grins sitting at his place one spot over from mine. Olivia sits between us and she giggles.

My script and Luke's script are very thin so we already know we're either not in the episode at all or we only have a scene or two. When we see that we have all the technical notes and no prompts we know that we have no scenes this episode. We sit through the read through because generally everyone is here for the read through unless they can't be whether or not they're in the episode. Dallas and Craig, and a few Ice Hound extras that are not at the read through, are jerks in this episode while Zig and Dave are rather stupid in this episode and Eli is brave and loyal.

"Luke, Aislinn, Daniel, Alicia, Jessica, Dylan, A.J. and Chloe you can go the rest of you we'll be blocking the dance scenes after lunch. James you want to be an extra body for blocking?" Stefan asks when we're done with the read through.

"Cool," James replies.

"You guys want to hang out or do you have school Ais?" Daniel asks as we leave set. Jess is staying behind to watch Munro and be with him but the rest of who don't need to be here decide to leave.

"I should go to dance later but they weren't expecting me at school," I reply.

"Sweet let's go do something," Leesh says.

"So I was thinking," Luke says when we're all at one of our favorite restaurants for lunch, "you and I aren't on the call sheet all week so we should go on another date. I know you have school but I could come to your house this time."

"I'd like that," I smile and Luke grins.

 **(LUKE)**

"Thanks for coming with me," I say to Jordy as we walk into Etobicoke School of the Arts. It's Thursday afternoon and we came to watch Aislinn at dance.

"No problem I come all the time just don't kiss her no breach of contract," Jordy replies.

"I'll be good," I smile.

I put my arm loosely around Jordy's shoulders and we walk in. Aislinn waves when she sees us. Her hair is up; she's wearing black capri sweats and a loose short sleeve white shirt that shows her midriff. We watch Aislinn at dance class and I watch with delighted interest all of her graceful movements.

"That was great you look beautiful when you dance," I grin when she comes over to us.

"Thanks and now I'm starving you guys want to go get some dinner?" Ais asks.

"Yes I'm so hungry I have two very small scenes and I was on set all morning rehearsing the dance scene," Jordy says.

"I'm hungry too let's go eat," I nod. Jordy rides with me again and Ais follows us to one of our favorite restaurants. "You want to get dessert to go? We can take it back to your place," I comment to Aislinn while Jordy is in the washroom.

"You know I have homework still, several hours of it so I'm not going to be very exciting company. Not to mention we have to get Jordy home somehow," Aislinn replies.

"I don't care I just want to be with you. I can take Jordy home and meet you at your place."

"Okay then let's get some dessert to go," she grins.

Jordy comes back and we all order dessert to go. Aislinn takes our dessert with her and I take Jordy home. When I drop Jordy off she tells me to have fun with Aislinn and goes into her house. I drive to Aislinn and her mom lets me in when I ring the bell. I go up to Aislinn's room and knock softly and she calls to come in.

"Jordy is home safe how's the homework coming?" I ask.

"It's coming fine are you ready for dessert?" She asks.

"Yes but I'll get it, I'm sure I can find everything. You keep going on your homework," I tell her and she smiles.

I go downstairs and get down two plates; I put our desserts on them and grab silverware before going back up to Aislinn's room. I open the door and hand her dessert to her. She smiles and sits up a little to eat. I sit at her feet and eat dessert while playing on my phone. After she finishes her dessert she sets her plate down and puts her feet on my lap. We stay like that for a couple of hours while she finishes her homework and then she closes her laptop.

"You want to go watch TV downstairs? That is I'm assuming you don't need to be up early," she comments.

"I don't have to be anywhere," I grin.

We leave Clare's room and go downstairs sitting on her sofa and she turns the TV on. When nothing good is on we watch a movie, after about twenty minutes she leans on me and I put my arm around her. We stay that way until the movie ends and Aislinn gets up.

"I should get home; you want to go out again this weekend? Or stay in rather? We can watch more Doctor Who at my place."

"Sounds great but this time I think I'll make you watch Supernatural," she grins.

"We can watch whatever you want because I'll be watching you most of the time," I tell her.

Aislinn's smile grows a little and she blushes, she looks down for a brief second biting her lip and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. When she looks back up at me her crystalline blue eyes are sparkling just a little more than usual and she kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Luke," she says.

"Goodnight Aislinn."

 **Next update will be Sunday March 6** **th** **and that will probably be the last chapter.**


	4. Mine is A Sunshine Kind of A Valentine

**It's been a very long day of cleaning the old house and this chapter is a little on the short side. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **I am not associated with and do not own TeenNick**

 ***Once again James is James Edward Campbell who played Fitz and Spencer is Spencer Van Wyck who played Wesley**

 **Ch. 4 Now Mine is A Sunshine Kind of A Valentine**

 **(LUKE)**

"Hey," I grin when Aislinn gets out of her car Monday morning.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asks with a smile when she sees me.

"Of course I was," I reply and she grins a little bigger.

"You know the cast is talking they want to know what's going on with us," Clare comments as I put my arm around her and we walk in.

"They already know what's going on between us," I shrug opening the door for her.

"I don't even know what's going on between us," she responds and pulls me into the dressing room I share with Munro. He's not in here but I did see his car in the lot, although he's probably in Jess' dressing room. "We've had a bunch of dates, either at your place or mine and we've spent a lot of time together at Daniel's. We flirt and we're almost always together but…"

"Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah I guess I am. I wanted to know that your flirting with me was different than everyone else. I wanted to know that I was special to you and I do now. I see the difference when you look at me and you look at anyone else."

"Then will you be my girlfriend Aislinn?" I ask and she smiles but then Munro walks in before she can answer.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Munro apologizes.

"Sort of but I need to go get breakfast anyway," Ais says to him and then looks at me, "and yes I will."

I grin and take her hand pulling her to me for a kiss. Our lips stay locked for a moment before I release her so she can go to craft services.

"So does the ATTMO mean you two are official?" Munro asks. Everyone in the cast knows we've been on a few dates and been hanging out and flirting so I'm sure they all knew it was a matter of time.

"Yes we are," I smile.

"It's about bloody time, although considering her thing about dating co-stars I'm surprised she even considered it. She's turned down more than one co-star."

"Yeah well they weren't me," I reply with a cocky grin. "Anyway all that time together on the tour gave us a connection. I need to go get some breakfast before the reading I'll see you in there," I tell Munro and he smiles.

I walk to craft services and see Ais in here talking with Jordy, Chloe, Mindy and Jess. She smiles at me when I come in and I grab something to eat, the table read will begin in about ten minutes and I have to eat before that. It's hard to read lines while you're eating.

"So you finally got her to make it official," Daniel comments coming over to me. After his comment he takes a huge bite of his breakfast burrito.

"Yep she's my girlfriend now," I smile watching Ais.

"Man I thought she'd at least hold out until the end of filming this season," Daniel says shaking his head.

"As I recall you, Jordy and Leesh were trying to set us up," I remark.

"Because you were taking too damn long to tell her how you feel," Daniel replies.

Before I can I shoot back a reply we're called to the table reading. We get into the room and I look around the table for my name card. I'm sitting between Munro and Chloe and Ais is almost exactly across the table from me sitting next to Paul who plays Asher, he was here last week for filming as well. On the other side of Ais is Olivia. Stefan welcomes everyone and begins reading the episode title, slugline and action. This episode begins with Clare at The Interpreter and she has the first line. My script is very thin so I already know Drew is not in the episode or only has a scene or two. I watch Aislinn read her lines and glance over at Munro's script since he does have lines. Aislinn has a scene with Asher working on the article for the play and Stefan is reading the action after their lines.

"The look in Asher's eyes begins to make Clare uncomfortable but before she can react Asher grabs the back of her head and forcefully kisses her," Stefan reads and Aislinn gasps a little. A few of the others let out remarks "What?" or "Oh my gosh" while Munro and I tense up. It's not the fact that she has an on screen kiss we're both used to that. It's more that the guy forcefully kissing her is twenty years older than her. I'm tense because she's my girlfriend and he's like a brother to her. I know it sounds weird given their on screen relationship but they've known each other since they were little, they even played twins. Stefan gives us all a moment to react before he continues reading, "Clare pushes him away after a second. Scared and shocked she grabs her things and runs out. She pauses outside the door looking at Asher for a brief moment and he begins to get up to stop her but she runs again. Pause at the end of the hall to look into the camera and the run as fade to black."

We read through the rest of the episode, Drew is not in this episode at all, neither is Adam actually. Asher tries to assault Clare again after she accepts his apology. Clare also gets fired from her internship for finally trying to tell Asher's boss, it's a hard episode for Clare but a good one for Cam and Maya as they get their first kiss. The episode ends with Clare kissing Eli, Stefan stops at the end of the scene and calls lunch.

"You okay?" I ask Aislinn as I put my arm around her and we start walking to craft services to get lunch.

"It's going to be an interesting episode. Paul is a consummate professional I'm sure that the kiss will be fine," she replies.

"Yeah it's not like it's your first on screen kiss," Munro comments.

"Yeah and I'm so fond of those at it is," Aislinn replies with a sardonic tone and I chuckle.

We get to craft services and get in line for lunch. I let Aislinn go first and we sit down with Daniel, Jordy, Leesh, Munro, Jess, Mindy, JK and Chloe. We begin eating, talking about the episode, predictions for the season and where to hang out tonight.

"Aislinn can I talk to you a moment," Stefan requests.

She nods and I move a little so she can get up from the table. I watch her as she goes over to Stefan who's standing with Paul.

 **(AISLINN)**

"What is it?" I ask Stefan when I get to him and Paul.

"I have the kissing scene between you and Asher set to film tomorrow night when we're done with everything else. I know how you hate on screen kisses and this is an awkward one. Minimal crew and we'll keep anyone else from watching," Stefan tells me.

"Yeah that sounds good," I smile with appreciation.

"We'll go through it a couple of times without the kiss so you can ease into the scene. If you don't like something speak up and we can change it," Paul says.

"Okay good," I smile. Paul says he'll see me tomorrow and Stefan says I can go back to eating.

"What did Stefan want?" Luke asks when I sit back next to my boyfriend.

"Just to tell me that Paul and I are filming the scene with kiss tomorrow night when everyone is done, no one watching and minimal crew. Because I don't really like on screen kisses anyway, and this one will be even more uncomfortable."

"You coming out with us tonight?" Daniel asks her.

"Yeah we should be done pretty early there's not many scenes Stefan might want to block," I reply.

When we finish lunch Stefan asks for Paul and I to stick around to run through and block the scene after I get fired and I'm yelling at him. He also wants to block the scene at the mall so Olivia, Dylan and Chloe also have to stick around. Luke stays as well to be with me but everyone else goes out and we'll meet them when we're done. Paul and I do our scene first, there's no extras on set today but some of the crew, Luke, Chloe, Olivia and Dylan stand in as extra bodies and Luke stands in as the security guard. We run through it a couple of times to get all the blocking and everything but when we're done Stefan says we can go because they don't need extra bodies for the mall scene. Luke and I leave to meet the others, depending on the day and what time we're done we all have favorite places to hang out after filming. Sometimes it's a club or other public venue but a lot of the time it's someone's house, a few of the cast has a house that can hold all of us. My house is one of them but I have school still so we usually don't hang out there until summer. Today since we finished in the evening everyone headed to one of our favorite restaurants which also happens to be a rooftop pool bar. By the time Luke and I get there everyone else has eaten so we order. We only hang out for a couple of hours because I have dance, homework and schoolwork. Luke is homeschooled but he has homework still as well and he's coming to my house to do homework with me.

"I'm home, Luke is with me," I call into the house and my parents emerge. Mom comes out of her office and Dad from the kitchen. "We're going to do homework in my room and hang out until Luke needs to get home."

"Good, nice to see you Luke," Mom smiles.

"Also we're dating now," I inform my parents.

"I thought you already dating?" Dad queries.

"We'd been on dates but now I'm his girlfriend," I clarify.

My parents just smile and go back to what they were doing while Luke and I go up to my room. We both sit on my bed with our laptops to get our work done. We're mostly silent during this time but we're together and that's all that really matters. We only have about four hours before Luke needs to get home and neither of us are done with our work yet.

"Are you nervous about Clare's kiss with Asher tomorrow?" Luke asks as he starts packing his stuff to leave.

"A little, it's just weird because he's old enough to be my dad," I comment.

"If you want and it would make it easier on you we could rehearse the scene before you do it with Paul. It might help to rehearse the kiss with someone you are comfortable kissing," Luke offers and I smile.

"Thanks that might help; we can rehearse tomorrow when I'm not filming. If you're coming to set that is since you're not on the call sheet at all this week."

"Of course I'm coming to set," he grins.

"My call time is seven so I'll see you tomorrow," I smile.

I walk Luke downstairs and to the door, putting my hand on his shoulder I stand on my tiptoes and gently put my lips on his. He grins at me before he leaves and I watch until he's gone. I lock the door and set the night alarm before going up to my room and finish my schoolwork before getting ready for bed and right to sleep with such an early call time. I'm awake early and after getting ready head straight to set because I can get breakfast on set. I arrive a little after 6:30 and go straight to craft services to get breakfast and then go to my dressing room. My first costume for the day is hanging behind the door. I eat and change into my costume, I haven't been summoned by a P.A. yet so I finish eating on the sofa and there's a knock at my dressing room door. I call to come in and Luke opens the door he grins when he sees me and comes over sitting next to me.

"Good morning Gorgeous what's your first scene today?" Luke asks but gives me a quick kiss before I can answer.

"I'm not sure but it's not pajamas and Munro isn't on the call sheet today so nothing with him. I think we're doing most of my scenes with Paul today if not all of them."

"Yeah he's only on the call sheet for today and half of Thursday."

"Ais you're needed in hair and makeup," a P.A. calls through the door.

"I'll see you on set," Luke smiles kissing me at the door of hair and makeup after walking me there.

I get hair and makeup and then I'm called to set. Luke is here watching me and I spend all morning filming with Paul. The extras are here for the staff meeting scene along with Allana who plays Hilary the editor at The Interpreter. After that we film the scene with me and Paul talking about the kiss and one with me and Allana before we break for lunch. While we eat they film some of the scenes with Olivia and Dylan and then they film the couple of scenes with Chloe and she leaves when she's done for the day. The last scene before the forced kiss is the scene with Asher and Clare in the car. Olivia, Dylan and a few of the extras are watching, of course Luke is watching as well. It's an intense scene but the intensity is interjected with laughter when Paul or I miss a line. We do several takes partly because we mess up and partly because they have a couple of camera angles.

"Very good Aislinn, both of you that was excellent. Take a short break while I film Olivia and Dylan's kiss and then I'll dismiss everyone before we film your kiss," Stefan tells us.

"You did great, you're a fine young actress," Paul says to me.

"Thanks it was easy to be scared with your intensity," I reply and Paul grins before going to craft services to get some coffee. Most everyone has moved to the Matlin house set to film Cam and Maya's first kiss. I go over to Luke and he takes me in his arms.

"Do you want to rehearse the kiss?" Luke asks.

"I think I'll be okay our lips don't even touch for that long and Paul is a professional. Anyway I'd like my kisses with you to be passionate and sweet," I reply.

Luke grins cupping my chin and joining our lips for a passionately sweet kiss.

 **(LUKE)**

"I say as you're real boyfriend that I should be able to stick around for this last scene," I comment.

"If he gets to stick around then as your on screen boyfriend I should be able to stick around," Munro says and Jess hits his arms.

"No one is sticking around everyone else is going to the party it's going to be me, Stefan and a skeleton crew," Ais responds.

It's the last day of filming for 12A and the very last scene being filmed is Clare taking pictures of herself in the washroom. She was going all the way down to her bra, when we all heard this part during the table read just about every guy in the room was hooting and whistling. And while pretty much everyone was hoping to be around or wanted to be around for this scene Stefan was making everyone leave.

"Well I get to see the real thing," I grin kissing Aislinn's neck.

"You do?" Leesh teases and I glower at her.

Ais, Munro and Jordy get called to the auditorium set with some extras to film Clare and Eli after the play. I watch that scene with Leesh, Jess and Daniel, Jordy joins us when she's done and we watch Aislinn and Munro, they mess up a couple of times and then the kiss is filmed a couple of times.

"Go to the party I'll see you when we're done here," Aislinn tells me when she's done with the scene. She links her arms around my neck to give me a gentle kiss.

"Just how many people are going to be here looking at you in your bra?" I question and she rolls her eyes.

"Daniel make him go," Aislinn requests and Daniel grabs my arm.

"We'll see you at the party Ais," Daniel says to her as he and Jordy drag me out.

Even though we've technically only filmed half the season we have a small wrap party because we're taking a six week break between filming. The party is at Stefan's house as it usually is although sometimes it's at Kit or Linda's house. By the time we get there a lot of the other cast is here already, along with current cast is crew and even some former cast like James and Spencer.

"I heard you and Ais are a couple," James says grinning at me.

"Yeah I even got her to change her policy on dating co-stars."

"So what are you going to do if Clare and Drew hookup?" Spencer asks.

"In the unlikely event that happens Ais and I have a strong enough relationship we can past it."

"So where is Ais? Everyone else seems to be here, except Stefan but he's usually late even though it's his house," James comments.

"She had one last one scene to film and then she'll be here."

"And you didn't stay?" Spencer questions.

"It's the scene where she gets topless," Daniel speaks up as he comes over to us.

"Clare gets topless in this episode?" James exclaims.

"They won't show that much the TeenNick won't allow it," I remind him, "they better not anyway."

We're at the party for over an hour before Ais, Stefan and the rest of the crew show up. She comes over and grips my shirt to take my lips for a passionate kiss.

"Enjoying the party?" She asks.

"More now that you're here," I reply and she gives me a crooked smile.

"I saw most of these people today but I'm going to go say hi to James and Spencer and then grab something to eat," she tells me.

"You go say hi and I'll get you something to eat. I'll be at the table with Daniel, Leesh, Munro and Jordy," I say and she smiles.

She goes to say hi and I grab her a plate of food I know she likes and sit down. Before Ais can join us Jess and Chloe join us and there's no seats but Ais sits in my lap.

"So what's everyone doing for the six week break?" Chloe inquires.

"Music and my girlfriend," Daniel replies.

"Yeah family and Jess," Munro says.

"Mickey, lots of my boyfriend," Leesh grins.

"Lots of school," Ais sighs.

"And lots of me, I'll come watch you dance, come over to do homework and you can come to my place for television marathons and trivia games," I speak up and Aislinn smiles.

"Sounds like a wonderful six weeks," she grins and crushes her lips to mine.

 **That's it for this story it's been a fun ride. Replacing this on Friday, March 11** **th** **will be Feeling Like this I Just Can't Go On.**


End file.
